À la baguette
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Il connaissait l'emplacement de chaque boîte renfermant l'un de ces précieux trésors qui choisirait, comme par magie s'il osait encore le dire, son destinataire. La baguette y était maître. Et même dans cette situation, il y pensait encore...


_Cet OS est dédié à **Manou** **Nyu**, pour sa centième review sur mon recueil Pensées de Papier, et aussi, pour toutes nos conversations délirantes même si là c'est bien moins drôle..._

_Disclaimer: Une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne l'oublie pas, rien n'est à moi mais à J.K.R._

À la baguette...

Il s'appelait Ollivander. J. Ollivander. Personne n'avait jamais su si cela voulait dire Jack, James – prénom que l'on associait bien trop à James Potter (acajou 27,5cm, flexible et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses) – Joey, Jimmy, ou Junior, ce qui voulait dans ce dernier cas dire qu'il avait existé un autre Ollivander du même prénom avant – phénomène logique si on en considère la devanture de la boutique, « depuis 382 avant Jésus Christ » – mais on en était pas plus avancé sur ce fameux prénom.

De tout façon, ça n'intéressait personne. Pas même le principal intéressé. Celui-ci se complaisait dans sa boutique de baguettes pour sorciers, sachant trouver la perle rare, la baguette qui irait parfaitement à la personne entrant dans la boutique. Il ne se trompait jamais, se souvenait de chacune de ces tiges de bois, de toutes ses caractéristiques, et de chaque client. Personne n'entrait pour partir en n'ayant rien trouvé. Il y avait entre ces quatre murs, dans ce minuscule magasin du Chemin de Traverse, toutes les baguettes possibles et imaginables, tous les choix. Il connaissait l'emplacement de chaque boîte renfermant l'un de ces précieux trésors qui choisirait, comme par magie s'il osait encore le dire, son destinataire. La baguette y était maître. Et même dans cette situation, il y pensait encore.

Il se souvenait encore de la plus fameuse qu'il ait vendue. Des plus fameuses. Celle de Harry Potter et sa jumelle, celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 cm et facile à manier pour le premier, une combinaison peu commune. If et plume de phénix, 33,75 cm pour le deuxième. Des baguettes maudites. Des baguettes sœurs. Qui devraient un jour se battre l'une contre l'autre, appartenant aux deux plus grands ennemis que la terre ait jamais porté, appartenant aux deux extrêmes, le Bien et le Mal personnifiés. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qui allait arriver, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi en les vendant l'une après l'autre.

Et finalement, c'était à cause de la vente de ces deux baguettes qu'il se retrouvait là. Dans cette situation. Pris au milieu de ce filet, englué dans ces histoires. Lui qui ne demandait qu'à vivre avec ses baguettes dans sa petite boutique. Lui qu'on était venu chercher, qu'on avait traîné de force, dont on avait fermé l'enseigne pour le jeter au fond d'un cachot. Lui dont on se fichait. Tout ce qui les intéressait c'était ses connaissances, son savoir. Ce qu'il pouvait leur apporter. Leur donner. Leur révéler. Le reste n'était que poussière. Et souffrance surtout. Souffrance avant tout.

Ils le torturaient. Ils espéraient en savoir plus. Plus que ce qu'il avait déjà pu leur dire. Mais il ne savait rien. Et même s'il savait quelque chose, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le dire à la personne la plus maléfique de tous les temps. D'autant qu'il se doutait bien que ça n'améliorerait pas son sort. Qu'ils le tueraient quand même. Parce que c'était ça n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était qu'un pion qu'on avance sur un jeu d'échecs. Ils ne le gardaient enfermé que dans l'espoir d'une nouvelle information capable de bousculer le jeu. Et après, ils le tueraient pour ne pas le donner à l'ennemi. C'était d'une logique implacable. Effroyable même. Et il en avait presque marre de devoir jouer leur jeu. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il leur cachait quelque chose, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom le découvrirait. Et alors la sanction serait pire encore.

Il en était là dans ces réflexions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses baguettes, elles étaient sa raison de vivre, et elles seraient très probablement la cause de sa mort. Il les aimait, les chérissait. Même dans cette cave humide, froide et sale, il y pensait encore. Il sentait des liquides suinter des murs pour couler le long des parois, se faufiler entre les aspérités de la pierre et former des flaques d'eau saumâtre sur le sol. Il sentait le froid s'immiscer dans ses vêtements, le prendre en tenaille, et s'infiltrer jusque dans ses os pour le glacer. Il sentait cette odeur, ni agréable, ni désagréable, l'odeur de l'enfermement, l'odeur de la peur, mais pas une puanteur sans nom. Heureusement, il aurait eu du mal à le supporter sinon. Il voyait quelques gouttes perler du plafond, pour rejoindre les mares qui déjà se formaient. Il distinguait à travers la nuit dans laquelle il était plongé des formes, petites, rondes, se glisser entre les pierres du sol, s'échapper par un quelconque interstice. Des rongeurs sans doute. Et le silence. Le silence entre ces murs. Il était seul, personne avec qui parler, personne avec qui partager son sort. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou pas.

Cela signifiait qu'il était le seul qu'on voulait maintenir enfermé, le seul dont on exigeait quelque chose, le seul dont on soutirait des informations à coup d'endoloris, le seul à avoir eu cette malchance. Ou cette chance ? Parce qu'il ne doutait pas que d'autres avaient été enlevés, leurs noms apparaissaient chaque jour dans la gazette quand il était encore libre, le ministère avait beau essayer de minimiser l'affaire, il n'en restait pas moins que l'action des Mangemorts prenait de l'importance. Alors était-il donc le seul à survivre encore ? Le seul dont on avait, pour l'instant, épargné la vie ? Donc il était chanceux. Quelle ironie. Mais il ne souhaitait sa place à personne. Il n'était pas désespéré au point de souhaiter ça à la terre entière, qu'elle voit un peu ce qu'il endurait.

D'ailleurs, une porte s'ouvrait. Il resta dans sa position. De toute façon, on savait où le trouver, pas besoin qu'il se cache bien longtemps, ni qu'il leur fasse le plaisir de venir le chercher mort de trouille, terré dans un coin. , il s'appelait , et il ne ferait pas honte à son nom. Sauf qu'on n'était pas venu pour le chercher. Mais pour amener quelqu'un. Peter Pettigrow (chêne, un seul crin de licorne, 23,5cm, assez souple) venait d'entrer. Avec sa petite taille, il pouvait presque se tenir debout, lui. Et il poussait à côté de lui une jeune fille, blonde, aux cheveux longs et sales, emmêlés. Elle ne semblait pas trop effrayée. Enfin. Il se souvenait d'elle, elle était venue dans sa boutique un an après Harry Potter. Luna Lovegood, bois de saule, un seul crin de licorne, 28,4cm, une baguette plutôt facile à manier, originale malgré sa composition plutôt simple. Adaptée à la personnalité de sa détentrice tout simplement.

Elle fut installée près de lui, s'assit à quelques centimètres à peine, le dos collé contre le mur, le regard rêveur. Non. Observateur. Elle avait de grands yeux qui fouillaient les moindres recoins de cette pièce. Comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Il était pourtant persuadé que non, il avait tout regardé en détail, et il n'avait vraiment rien aperçu d'intéressant. Ils étaient condamnés à demeurer dans ce trou à rats jusqu'à ce qu'on les exécute. Mais il connaissait la réputation des Lovegood, il avait entendu parler de cette famille un peu étrange, et il ne s'étonnait pas de voir la jeune fille se comporter comme si elle était dans une simple salle d'attente avant un rendez-vous chez le médicomage. Elle paraissait hors du temps, des événements. Pourtant, il aurait juré pouvoir sentir sa peur. Peut-être n'était-elle pas tant dans sa bulle que ça ? Elle percevait sûrement ce qui se passait, mais elle appréhendait moins que lui.

Elle était l'innocence quant lui avait déjà vécu de nombreuses années. Elle n'avait pas connu la première Guerre comme lui. Elle n'avait pas connu la peur qui les tiraillait, le danger de tout instant. Elle n'avait pas connu l'euphorie passagère quand ils avaient appris qu'un petit garçon d'à peine un an les avait sauvés. Elle n'avait pas connu le désespoir de retourner en arrière, de revivre toute cette souffrance, tous ces malheurs, ces années de terreur, de méfiance, de noirceur. Elle espérait encore, elle croyait encore qu'on allait les sauver quand lui avait perdu toute illusion. Elle croyait encore que le gamin à la cicatrice allait les sauver, d'un coup de baguette magique s'il se permettait le jeu de mots, d'une apparition dans leur cave misérable, et pourquoi pas avec ses amis tant qu'on y était. Il ne croyait plus en rien. Il avait perdu ses espoirs de liberté, ses illusions de paix, ses rêves de retrouver son magasin en bon état, ses envies d'escalader encore un peu son échelle pour trouver la baguette qui conviendrait à son prochain client.

Il n'y aurait pas de liberté. Pas de paix. Pas de magasin. Pas de nouveau client. Il en était sûr. Comme pour le confirmer, on ouvrit encore la porte. Ils venaient pour lui cette fois-ci. Il allait y retourner. Dans cet enfer sur terre. Et il n'était pas sûr d'en revenir encore une fois. Pour quoi faire de toute façon ?


End file.
